exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shikeru
Shikeru, previously known as Hilden Nohansen Hyrule, is the Sorcerer of Storms. Story Hilden's Sacrifice Hilden once lived a serene life alongside his friends and lovers Serah and Tamara, witnessed first Tamara's corruption into the monster known as the Sovereign Abyss, then Serah dying and becoming the Spirit of the Hero. Filled with despair, he searched for a way to seal away the Abyss. Using the ancient Four Swords, he fused it with the spirit of the sorcerer Vaati, creating the Blade of the Storm. With the Blade, Hilden sealed away the corrupted Hyrule and allowed people to escape to a world above, which he dubbed Hylein. However, the corruption of the Blade of the Storm ended up changing him into another being, named Shikeru. As Shikeru, he then sought to conquer Hyrule again and take it back by any means possible, including the Blade of the Sun. Dark Lord Shikeru Shikeru sought to retrieve the Sun Fragments, but inadvertantly encountered its true chosen one, a new Serah, on his way. He dismissed her and summoned powerful storms to bar he path. This caused Serah to attempt to retrieve the Master Sword, in order to face him, but he dismissed her, telling her that this blade was too weak and would have defeated her was it not for his arrogance, which allowed Serah to overpower him and discover the remains of Hyrule. After completing the Blade of the Sun herself, Serah sought to fight Shikeru again on the top of his Tower of Storms. She defeated him as he sought to retrieve the Blade, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Sovereign Abyss once again. Shikeru decided to overcome the darkness within and ally with Serah : the pair finally united to break the Abyss's dominion. After their victory, Shikeru finally let go of his brooding side and stayed with Serah, attempting to redeem himself. Appearance Shikeru is a long-haired sorcerer dressed in blue and black robes. He possesses the same eyes he had as Hilden : the shining red eyes of a Sheikah. Personality Shikeru is the fusion between the broken king Hilden and the vengeful and ambitious soul of Vaati. This makes him a brooding and ruthless individual who fears not about sacrificing individual lives for the greater good, embracing his role as a prince of darkness. However, it is shown that most of his demeanor stems from his inability to overcome the loss of his past loves, which Serah finally helps him transcend. Powers * Immense Magical Power. Shikeru possesses the Triforce of Wisdom and the Blade of the Storm as well as Vaati's knowledge of magic. This makes him a terrifyingly powerful mage, able to conjure storms, create and destroy buildings, create and remove Curses, conjure illusions, control monsters and Familiars, and even split in four copies. * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes. Shikeru's reflexes are slightly higher than most humans. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Blade of the Sun predominantly features Shikeru. Trivia * The reason for Hilden's pseudonym is currently unknown. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm